User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes ep 13-Drakohex Awakened
Last time, the Dark Master gave Zeke the Emerald Jewel Fragment and a mission to defeat the BECB and bring him Drago. He defeated Phantom and App, they were captured and their Hawktors were used as Drakohex's latest meal. Enraged, Masters gathers the team, heads to Dark Hex HQ, frees App, find Phantom, but the team ends up surrounded. The Dark Hex Brawlers surrounded us along with many guards. Me: "Phantom, who's the masked dude? Phantom: "The Dark Master, he leads the Dark Hex Brawlers." Dark Master: "Yes, and once you give me your Dragonoid, you will meet my partner Bakugan Drakohex." Me: "Not a chance." Dark Master: "Than prepare to be terminated. Land the ship so avoid us crashing. Now... Attack!" Dark Hex: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Blast: "Rise Evil Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid!" Zeke: "Stand Evil Ventus Hawktor!" Rina: "Stand Aquos Gren!" Duncan: "Rise Darkus Brawlacus Dharak!" Katana: "Arise Haos Lumagrowl!" Terrance: "Take them down Subterra Bolcanon!" BECB: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Me: "Rise Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid!" Phantom and App: "Stand Ventus Hawktor!" Emilia: "Rise Aquos Olifus!" Destroyer and Vex: "Rise Darkus Dharak!" Jade: "Stand Haos Brawlacus Dharak!" Axel: "Crush them Subterra Sabator!" The Dark Master took out 2 Bakugan. "Bakugan Brawl! Rise my duo of 5th Paladin!" Me and Phantom: "Super Fusion Ability Activate! FireStorm Fusion! Rise FireStorm Hawk Dragonoid!!! Ability Activate! FireStorm Blaster!!" This 1 attack was enough to defeat Blast and Zeke. Dark Master: (thinks) 'Such power when working together. That shows that they will be easy to defeat when they are separated. Maybe the fused Bakugan will be enough power to revive Drakohex.' "Double Ability Activate! Magnum Ulysses plus Dual Destruction!" This combination defeated App and Vex. Me: (thinks) 'Such power and thats not even his best Bakugan! I'm kind of scared about what will happen when that Drakohex thing is unleashed!' "Ability Activate! Ignite Winds! This stops you from activating abilities and will sent any hit Bakugan back into ball form." Rina: "Gren, protect the master!" Gren and the two 5th Paladins were defeated. Dark Master: "A foolish sacrifice Rina, but I still thank you for trying." Drakohex: (thinks) 'Yes, keep brawling. Only the master realizes that I'm absorbing all the energy given off from the battle.' Terrance: "BakuNano Slicerix Destroy!" Emilia: "Battle Gear Boost! SaberClaw! Battle Gear Ability Activate! SaberClaw Aqua Slash!" Olifus and Bolcanon were equally matched. They were both defeated. Jade: "Ability Activate! Light Strangle!" Her Dharak grabbed hold of Duncan's Dharak with just light energy. Duncan's Dharak: "Sister, you have never beaten me and you never will." Jade's Dharak: "We'll see about that!" Duncan: "All my father wants is your boyfriend's Dragonoid, so give it to him." Jade: "Masters isn't my boyfriend! Ability Activate! Dark Comsumption!" Darkus Dharak's power was being drained. Duncan: "Double Ability Activate! Darkness Glow plus Thunder Probe!" Jade was defeated. Axel: "Ability Activate! Darkness Matter!" Duncan: "Ability Activate! Evil Corruption!" Both Sabator and Dharak were defeated. Katana: "Ability activate! Rebirth of Absorbation! Lumagrowl absorbs all the power from all the defeated Bakugan!" Lumagrowl's power greatly increased. Katana was a formidable brawler. Lumagrowl attacked Hawk Dragonoid savagely. Drakohex: (thinks) 'That foolish little girl, she stole all the power for herself! She's lucky that my master is her father, because if she wasn't she would be brutally punished once I'm fully revived.' Hawk Dragonoid's diamond glowed. All of Lumagrowl's absorbed power was channel into it and blasted back. Lumagrowl was defeated and the blast hit Drakohex's rejuvination chamber. Drakohex: "FINALLY! THIS IS THE POWER I NEEDED!!!" The mouth on Drakohex's chest opened, and the eye did too. "Power of the Forbidden Core... AWAKEN!!!" Drakohex's power was incredible, and very destructive. Me: "Guys, we have to get out of here! Everyone get on Hawk Dragonoid." We all did as I said. We escaped and the Dark Hex HQ exploded. No one was hurt from the blast, but we saw the place burn. From the sky, we saw an awakened Drakohex. We flew away before we could get attacked. The Dark Master removed his mask, but we couldn't see his face from how far we were. "Finally, getting to see my old friend. Blast, Zeke, Rina, Duncan, Katana, and Terrance, I would like to formally introduce you to Drakohex. He will use the power of the Six Attributes and his Forbidden Core to rule all Bakugan." Drakohex roared with might. The Dark Hex Brawlers and the guards bowed before him while the Dark Master stood there laughing evilly. Me: "We're in trouble, we must return to Earth and think of a way to defeat that thing, I know it has great power." A chill went up my spine. I was scared to face Drakohex. Axel: "We've won today." Vex: "Kinda." Jade: "Kind of? We won the battle but we're in a war now." Jade stared at me oddly. She must be staring at my eyes, I don't know if they're normal again yet. ''Meanwhile... ''﻿ What none of us knew is that there was another villain hidden somewhere else. In an underground hive-like location, there is a masked figure and a insect-like Bakugan. "Drakohex has finally returned, and I see there are some more new brawlers on New Vestroia. A little while longer until we're at the top of our game, and nothing will stand in our way. Perfect, there's nothing we can't handle, right Drothkenoid?" The demonic Bakugan roared with might. Two awakened monster Bakugan. Two masked figures. One journey, will the BECB be able to defeat Drakohex and Drothkenoid? Find out in the future episodes of '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes!''' Category:Blog posts